memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:WolfRisingSun
Welcome to Memory Gamma, WolfRisingSun! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! Here's some things you'll need to know: :Introduction page is something you MUST read, it tells you what you can and can not do. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :' ' includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code. :' ' is a place to look up past changes you have made. :' ' Keeps track of your favorite Memory Gamma articles. :Make your own User Page and be contacted on this page, your talk page. :Basic Wikia Knowledge is a MUST READ, it tells you some basic things you need to know (it's a short page). One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article. Welcome Aboard WolfRisingSun! : =Bookworm1138= Response What do you have in mind? Bookworm1138 23:54, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Re:Ideas Firstly, in regards to the USS Admonitor, Captain Young NEVER leaves the Bridge in command of a male officer and so the only way Nox ever gets to hold the captain's chair is during the (frequent) times he takes the ship from her. So I don't see how another Tactical Officer could be implemented. Also, because of Tholian life-requirements (they exist in temperatures that would kill humans and other humanoid types), it would have to be in an environmental suit on all the time or live in its own chamber all the time (the latter of which would make it an incompetent security officer: and yes I said it, because Tholians are androgynous). For the two Enterprise-C crewmen: it would not be a bad idea to have a diminutive character (it seems to me that, in TNG, there were no short or tall people on Earth: everyone was between 5'1" and 6'2"), however, I do not want to have MANY instances of alien vices (Quark is not known as a virtuous character), because one of the underlying ideas in Conflict is that humans are NOT perfect (too long in Star Trek have humans been portrayed as the "good" guys and the fault or vice being the aliens' 9.9 times out of 10). What about having Pur'vawki be Science Officer? Enterprise doesn't have one and I originally wanted to bring Bat-Levi back as second officer. Bookworm1138 02:42, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Re:Re:Ideas OK, I've included the characters, but I have some questions/requests. *First, what exactly are the Dosi? Are they a canon-race (one explicitly mentioned or shown in the Star Trek television series or movies) or a fanon race (one made by a fan)? And with that in mind, it would be more helpful to creating that character if the page regarding her race were...well, created. *Secondly, since the characters you suggested are more your characters than mine, I would be grateful if you made a character page for them (with links for their characters under "Others" - except for Izg - on the Star Trek Conflict page) so that I might be able to enhance or add to them if I feel it is proper to do so. Thank you for your imput. Bookworm1138 20:51, October 20, 2009 (UTC)